Meddling: ParkerMontenegro Style
by GiorgiaKerr
Summary: Angela and Parker have some fun, Brennan and Booth have some awkwardness, and we have the giggles. BB as always. R&R if you love me! Third and final installment up!
1. The Beginning

**Spoilers: **Parker is the cutest kid on earth, and we don't see enough of him on Bones. Well, one of the cutest, anyway...

**Disclaimer: **I have money! Finally! Not much, but still. Some. Which is more than I had.

**Author's Note: **I'm currently having an attack of the non-plot bunnies. They're breeding like rabbits, too. Just not the good kind. I think they're actually dust-bunnies in disguise. Perfectly useless. So here's this. I love Parker, and Angela is just so fun!!

* * *

Parker ran across the lab and landed happily in Angela's arms. "Angela!" he squealed excitedly. He liked Angela. She always told him things that other people didn't. And she showed him her artwork, and played with him. Sometimes she even played 'Spies' with him. They'd sneak around the lab, ducking low (for cover) and spy on all the other Squints. Angela was the fun one. 

"Hey, Sweetie!" she squealed back, shooting a smile up at Booth, who was approaching them, hands in pockets. Angela stood up, taking Parker with her, holding him on her hip. "Hey Booth."

Booth smiled in response, and looked at Parker. "What did I tell you about annoying Daddy's Squints, Buddy? They're very busy people." Parker looked guiltily at Angela, who was still holding him.

He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed energetically. She whispered something back, and they both laughed, then looked at Booth, as if suddenly remembering he was there. Booth gave Parker a warning look, and Angela chimed in. "It's okay, Booth, I have no work to do. And besides, Parker and I have some very pressing things to attend to, don't we kiddo?" Parker nodded vigorously, eyes wide with excitement.

Booth cast one last glance at them, double checking, and then left to find Brennan. Angela and Parker smiled conspiratorially at one another then walked in the opposite direction to Booth.

Booth found Brennan at her desk, shifting between the computer and some files, absorbed in her work completely. She hardly noticed Booth enter her office, but held up a hand in a half-hearted wave, her eyes never leaving the page she was reading.

Booth took a seat on her couch, waiting for her to finish. His business wasn't urgent. He made himself comfortable; judging by her expression, he could be there a while. He occupied himself by looking at things around her office. All the things he'd seen before, but never really bothered to _look_ at. There wasn't much. He imagined it pictured in a women's magazine with a title reading _'Spartan-Chic, the New Modern'_.

Along this tangent he continued, basically writing the entire article in his head; _Women in the workplace today don't need any extra things to think about. From dodging sexual harassment, to how much to pay the babysitter...The Spartan look is good for not looking overtly feminine, but left alone, it can look uninviting, and cold, making people avoid it...So add a plant, perhaps a framed artwork-_ Booth glanced again around Brennan's office _- or a skull, to liven the place up a little._

At this, Booth laughed under his breath, making sure not to disturb Brennan. His chivalry was for naught, however, as just at that moment, Brennan finished what she was doing. "Hey, Booth. What are you doing here? Isn't today your day off? I thought you had Parker today..." The confusion was evident in her expression.

Booth chuckled, motioning to what he was wearing. "It is my day off. And I do have Parker. There's one thing I don't have, though." Brennan looked at him, thinking.

"What, did you leave something here? I think there may be a stack of files somewhere here that could belong to you." She dug around in the mess that was her desk. She stopped when Booth laughed again. "What? Are you laughing at _me_?"

"Yes, Bones, I'm laughing at you," Booth said, acting exasperated, heaving a huge sigh. Brennan was still confused.

"What do you need then? I mean, if it's _here..._" The crease in her brow deepened. Booth stared directly at her, smirking slightly. _God, she's cute..._

"I'm looking at it," he stated simply. Brennan sat for a second, silent. Then realization hit her.

"Oh!" she almost exclaimed. "You mean _me_!" He wasn't sure if it was a question or a break-through.

"Yes, Bones, I mean you." He looked at her pleadingly. "Will you come with me?" Brennan looked at him for a second.

"Booth," she breathed. "I can't. I'm sorry, it's just, I have a lot of work to do, as you saw when you came in." She motioned to the massive manila-coloured-pile on her desk. At that moment, Parker leapt into the room, Angela in tow, grinning. Brennan instantly smiled at the sight of Parker. "Doctor Bones!" He ran to her, hugging her. Brennan gasped slightly, but hugged him back.

"Hi, Parker. How are you?" She didn't seem to grasp the fact that six-year-olds don't actually care about the formalities of small-talk.

He answered boredly, "I'm good." He shrugged, climbed into her lap, and started playing with her necklace. Booth walked over to the two of them, resting a haunch on Brennan's desk, leaning in, so he was about a foot away from her.

"So. What do you say? Will you come?" His eyes sparkled with his Charm Smile. He was laying it on thick. Parker stopped playing with the necklace and looked up between Booth and Brennan, stopping with his eyes locked on Brennan.

"Please?" He drew out the word as long as he could, jumping slightly in her lap. "Daddy wants you to come, and so do I!" Brennan drew a deep breath, and flicked her eyes to Booth; he was still wearing his grin, than back to Parker, who was wearing one strikingly similar. Only with fewer teeth.

She laughed quietly. "Okay, I'll come," she said, sighing melodramatically. "I am outnumbered, after all." Booth and Parker beamed, sounding a cry of triumph. Booth leaned forward and grabbed Parker and Brennan, hugging them tightly, still grinning victoriously.

Angela stood in the doorway, watching all this unfold, barely able to contain her excitement. The only thing that stopped her was knowing that if she made a noise, Booth and Brennan would be pulled back into their all-too-frustrating reality; she didn't want that to happen. Ever.

If she was surprised when Brennan said yes, she was _dumbfounded_ when Booth hugged her and Parker. She watched them like this, smiling, but feeling as if she were interrupting a private moment. _A family moment, _she thought wistfully.

Because Booth's shoulder was in the way, Angela missed the shocked grin that was plastered across Brennan's face. One thing didn't go unmissed by Angela, though, and that was that Booth stayed like that for a little longer than necessary.

It looked like Booth would have stayed like that all day, except Angela heard a muffled, "Daddy, you're squishing me!" coming from between him and Brennan. Angela laughed out loud this time, but she needn't have worried. Booth and Brennan were currently too busy staring at each other to notice her laugh.

Booth broke eye contact and looked down at Parker guiltily. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips though, when Parker had said it. "Sorry, Buddy. Doctor Bones just made me happy, is all." He ruffled his son's hair lovingly.

"It's okay, Daddy. Because you're stupposed to hug the people you love, and you love Doctor Bones, don't you?" He looked curiously between Booth and Brennan, watching their reactions, waiting for a reply. Neither spoke; neither would make eye contact with him or each other. They both stared in different directions, bright red, eyes wide.

"Daddy? Doctor Bones?" Parker said worriedly after about five minutes of their dangerous silence. Brennan finally found something neutral to say.

"You know, Parker," she finally looked at Parker, and Booth's eyes snapped to her. _She's gonna say it!_ "You can call me Temperance, if you like. Or Tempe," she amended. Booth let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Parker shook his head, frowning.

"No, thank you. I like 'Doctor Bones'. Because if I called you Tempe, then it wouldn't be polite. Daddy says to always use Mrs. or Mr. or Doctor, or Ms!" he said carefully, making sure to get it right in front of his dad. Booth smiled a little, ruffling Parker's hair again.

_Well trained kid_, Angela thought wryly. Her attention was instantly grabbed again, though, by Booth's voice. "So. We going?" he asked, staring directly into Brennan's eyes, praying that she would understand the double-meaning. By the panic in her eyes, he figured yes.

Angela looked nervously between Booth and Brennan. This question meant so much more than 'are we going'. If Brennan said no after Parker's question, something would be terribly wrong. Something would have shifted. And not in a good way; in a tectonically shifting earth-quake-killing-millions-of-people way. _But if she says yes..._

Booth looked at her hopefully as time seemed to slow down. He needed her to answer this, though he wouldn't put it past her to simply leave without giving any answer at all. He also didn't think he could handle it if she said no. _Which she will. Stupid, Seel-_

"Yeah."

Booth's cleared his throat. "Yeah? You will?" Booth asked, trying very hard not to jump up and down. Parker remained sitting between them, staring up at them hopelessly. Brennan gave Booth a small smile.

"Yes, Booth. I'm coming."

"Do...do you need a minute to get things sorted?" Booth was having a hard time speaking he was so happy and so scared. Angela looked at Brennan hopefully as she caught the double meaning in Booth's question. Her worry was short-lived, though, as Brennan answered almost immediately.

"No. Everything's...everything set," she breathed. They stared at each other for another immeasurable amount of time._ Bones just...Bones...she...God, I want to kiss her!_ Booth's mind stuttered. Parker finally grew restless and hopped off Brennan's lap.

"Daddy, can we go now? I'm hungry!" he whined. Booth looked at Parker, suddenly remembering that he had a reason to try and contain himself from doing what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, Parker, we can go now. Doctor Bones is ready...She's ready," he repeated mostly for his own benefit. Parker grabbed Booth and Brennan's hands and stood between them, dragging them to the door. Booth grabbed Brennan's jacket on the way out, simultaneously swinging Parker up so he was carrying him. He smiled at Angela when he saw her down the hallway. She didn't think she'd ever seen him smile so...happily.

As Booth passed Angela, Parker wriggled for his father to put him down. "I have to say bye to Angela, Daddy. Wait for me downstairs!" Booth sighed, then smiled and nodded. He was perfectly safe in the lab, with or without his dad there.

"Don't be too long!" he called as he and Brennan descended the stairs. Parker didn't even acknowledge him.

He ran up to Angela and winked, earning a high-five from her. They stood, beaming at each other mischievously. Parker stood straight and gave a six-year-old rendition of a salute. "Mission accomplished, Sergeant Montenegro!" he said, putting on a deep voice like a television soldier.

Angela grinned and saluted back, casting a glance at Booth and Brennan who were currently down in the lab staring at one another wordlessly, standing slightly too close for professional purposes.

"Mission accomplished, indeed."

* * *

So, what do you think? It's my first attempt at something...Different. Reviewing is good for your health. And my ego, but we won't go there. It is a very, very scary place.


	2. The Inquiry Continues

**Spoilers: **Not really.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever. Y'all know it's not mine.

**Author's Note:** Okay. I got so many reviews asking me to continue this story, and because I love you all so dearly (no joke) I decided to continue the awkward, but all-too-fun-Parker-style-questioning. Here you go! Enjoy!!

* * *

Angela watched three leave the lab, Parker jumping, holding his daddy's hand, Booth and Brennan in a conversation, his hand on her back in its usual spot. She found it amazing how quickly their relationship could get over something as awkward as their previous situation; they were carrying on as if it had never happened.

_Denial,_ Angela thought wryly, making her way down the stairs to find Hodgins.

Booth pushed Brennan a little harder along when they came to the parking lot, guiding her towards his car. Brennan turned around, a little annoyed, and hit Booth's hand away, scolding something incomprehensible that sounded to Booth like a "Get off me."

"I can find a car on my own, Booth. It's not like it isn't _big_ enough," she added quietly enough for Booth to hear. Booth only chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bigger than yours," he said. Brennan rolled her eyes at the reference to the past conversation.

"How old are you, six?" Brennan said, amused. Booth opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the near-forgotten child at his side.

"_I'm_ six!" Parker said enthusiastically. He retrieved his hand from his father's, holding up six fingers. "That's _this_ many, Doctor Bones! Daddy's not six! Daddy's a grown-up. Like you and mommy," he frowned, hands now on his hips. Booth wanted to laugh at the obstinate little stance his son had taken up, but he couldn't bring himself to think of anything other what Parker had said.

Actually, it was more the _way _he had said it that grabbed his attention. _'Like you and mommy'...I can't like that this much! I'm reading too much into it. There's nothing _there_ to read into! _He argued with himself. He didn't realize until Parker called out his name that he had stopped walking when Parker had said that.

Parker looked at Booth with more exasperation then he'd thought a six-year-old could muster; his eyes wide, eyebrows raised, defiant stance still in place. "Daddy? Why did you and Doctor Bones stop walking?" Booth frowned, then turned around to see Brennan still standing next to him.

Brennan was obviously thinking very hard about something, and Booth had to force himself to look away before the very-male part of him became too interested. Brennan had stopped walking as soon as Parker had mentioned his mother and her in the same sentence. She mentally scolded herself, frustrated with herself for reading into it.

_He's six! There's nothing to what he said. You're just being...You're just being moody. You're pre-menstrual and your hormones are acting up!_ she liked to herself. She may not have been very much like other women, but she could still use the same excuses. _You're not thinking rationally. I don't even _know_ Rebecca._

Subconsciously, she knew that this really had nothing to do with knowing Rebecca, or nothing to do with Rebecca, period; but she couldn't let her conscious mind know that. That would be too dangerous.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Parker. "Come on! I'm hungry, daddy! Did you see a bee, Doctor Bones? I'm scared of bees, too. One stinged me once on my foot and it went _pfoof_! and swelled up! Didn't it, daddy?" Parker said seriously, struggling to contain his excitement at having something in common with Doctor Bones, Daddy's favourite girl. He'd told him that once. Parker had asked, when he'd made friends with a girl at school.

_"She's my favourite girl, Daddy, because she's not _boring_ like the rest of them. She likes to play fun games, like soccer and tag; not boring ones like dolls." He almost spat the word, sticking out his tongue and pulling a face. "Who's your favourite girl, Daddy? Is it Doctor Bones, because she's fun, and she's very pretty." _

_"Yeah, Buddy, she is," Booth had replied, looking distant. Parker wasn't sure which part he was saying yes to. He decided his daddy was agreeing to all three. _

"Yeah, it did," Booth said, staring at Brennan, concern etched in his face, confusion whirling in his head. Brennan looked up, making eye contact with Parker, careful not to catch Booth's eyes, too afraid he would see her thoughts; he had an annoying habit of doing that.

"Yeah, Parker, I saw a bee. I don't like them. I got stung by one when I was little, too, on my shoulder." Brennan motioned to her left shoulder. "The stinger's still in there. It wouldn't come out," she said as if she were reciting a horror story to him, half smiling. Parker pulled a face, and Booth laughed, scolding himself when he made a mental note to check that out one day.

Booth followed as Brennan and Parker continued their path towards his car, still talking about bees, Parker making wild hand gestures, Brennan smiling widely. Booth smiled, strapping Parker into his seat, trying to simultaneously open Brennan's door. Brennan smirked when he failed miserably, managing only to hit his head on the back-seat door. Parker erupted into a fit of giggles, earning a mock frown from his father; Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

As Booth got into the car rubbing his head he heard Brennan mutter, "That's what you get for trying to be 'chivalrous' all the time." Booth shot her a look and turned around to Parker. "Ready to go, Buddy?" Parker gave a heavy-duty nod and Booth grinned. "Let's go then!" he said, flashing a look at Brennan, who was staring at him, slightly confused as to why Booth was so enthusiastic all of a sudden.

She shrugged, deciding to let it go, and instead stared out the window at the other cars they were passing. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't talk about work with Parker in the car, which pretty much stumped every conversation topic she could think of except for Angela and Hodgins' love-life, and she didn't think that would be appropriate, either.

Thankfully, Booth didn't seem to be having the same problem. "So. Where we going?" He looked first at Brennan, then at Parker.

"The diner?" Brennan and Parker answered instantly. Booth smiled. _He could almost be her-Shut up!_ Booth looked at the two of them. "Sure, yeah. The diner sounds good." They both smiled at him eagerly. _I wish he was, _he sulked before his brain had time to reprimand him. He made a mental note to talk to Angela when he took Brennan back to the lab. He had some serious...issues to discuss with her.

"Do you like the diner, too, Doctor Bones? It's my favourite place apart from the park and Daddy's house! Do you remember when I saw you and Daddy there? I liked that, but Mommy was grumpy later. She said that you and Daddy may as well be conjugal. But I don't know what that means. What does that mean?" Booth almost ran off the road at this. Brennan's eyes widened, and she choked on something non-existent. Parker had no idea how much effect he was having on the two.

If he wasn't careful, one of them was going to have an aneurysm before they time got to the diner.

"Did Mommy say this to you?" Booth asked, trying not to let his anger and bewilderment show.

"No. She said it to her boyfriend. I don't think she knew I was there..." Parker admitted guiltily. Booth and Brennan looked at each other for the first time in about a minute, and both gave the other a helpless expression, shrugging.

"I can't tell him, Booth!" Brennan said quietly. "He's _your_ son! You wouldn't like any answer I'd give him, anyway." She was shocked that she was bickering with him _now_ of all times. It seemed an easy way to deal with the emotions wreaking havoc wither her mind. Booth shot her a look, then turned around to face Parker again.

"Um, it means...Mommy was wrong, okay, Buddy?" Brennan could see that Booth was struggling with the choice in either undermining Parker's mother, or saying something he _really_ didn't want to. Neither seemed like a good option, so he decided on both.

"What Mommy meant was that Doctor Brennan and I should be...like her and Drew," he said carefully. "But Doctor Brennan and I work together, and we're just friends." Parker looked at his daddy thoughtfully.

"That's what Mommy said the first time I met Drew. She said, 'Parker, this is my _friend_, Drew. He's going to be around a lot now.'" Parker's face was a mask of sincerity. Booth turned to the road, and Brennan went back to looking out her window. Booth started talking again as they pulled up at the diner, taking his son out of his seat.

"Parker, Doctor Bones and I are friends, like you and Rosie," Booth said quietly, kneeling down to his level. "'Kay?" he asked hopefully. Brennan kept her distance as Booth talked to Parker. The last thing he needed was her confusing the poor child even more. Parker frowned for a second, then nodded.

"Okay, Daddy," he affirmed, smiling. "Doctor Bones? Why are you over there? Will you sit next to me? What are you having for lunch? Do you like fries?" Brennan looked at Booth as Parker fired questions at her.

"Buddy, leave Bones alone and go find us a table, huh?" he suggested, smiling. Parker nodded and ran into the diner, motioning to them when he'd found an acceptable spot. Booth smiled back then turned to Brennan.

"Remind me to yell at Rebecca later," he said as they walked in the door, only half joking. She felt the pressure of his hand on the small of her back and smiled.

* * *

So, what of the second chapter? Does it need more? Tell me what you think!

Love.


	3. Satisfaction

**Spoilers: **Blah, blah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own: Bones, Ancient Egyptian embalming methods, salt, or Eskimos (though I believe the new politically correct term is Inuit).

**Author's Note:** Parker doesn't have too many questions this round, but he still gets something out of it...This chapter took a bit of trouble, because I had no idea how to proceed. It is, however, most likely the last, so if you like it, please review?! I will be eternally grateful!

* * *

After they'd eaten, Brennan sat opposite Booth, Parker wedged in next to her, telling her enthusiastically about a class field trip he'd gone on the week before; to the museum. Brennan sat and absorbed everything he said with her brilliant mind, fascinated as to what a child would, or could, make out of museum exhibitions.

"I 'specially liked the mummy! Did you know that they used to pull their brains out their _noses_?" he exclaimed, half in awe, half in disgust. Brennan grinned; she finally had something she could talk about. She took a sip of her coffee.

"You know, they also used to take out their liver, lungs, stomach and intestines, before washing them because they are the first to rot when someone is dead!" she said hauntingly. "All those parts are in here." She motioned to his abdomen, tickling him for emphasis. Parker giggled convulsively, and then continued to tell her about the many, many things she already knew.

Booth watched them with a look of absolute bafflement, his coffee forgotten in his hands. He was amazed that His Bones could break her passion down into words a six-year-old understood. She had obviously gotten a fair bit of practice since she had begun work with the FBI. He was also amazed that Parker was so interested in what she was saying.

Most of all, he was amazed that His Bones, and his son were talking; having a conversation...about mummies. _Just the wrong kind_, he thought ironically. It was the first time he had ever really seen Brennan and Parker interact like this, and he wasn't sure what to feel. It gave him a strange feeling that he'd never really noticed before. He knew he would normally be annoyed at Brennan for telling Parker about _embalming_ methods, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad.

They were both just so absorbed in the conversation; their eyes sparkling. They'd completely forgotten about Booth's presence, he surmised. But he'd never seen Brennan smile like that. He watched her closely as she laughed when Parker made a wild hand gesture and knocked over the salt that was sitting on the table.

Brennan leaned over, still laughing and began to clean up the mess. "Booth, can you pass me that napkin?" Brennan looked over at Booth when he didn't respond, and saw him staring at her, half a smile plastered on his face. "Booth?" she asked, sounding slightly worried, drawing his name out suspiciously.

"Huh?" Booth's eyes seemed to clear a little. "What?" he choked out.

"Napkin," she said simply. She muttered a thanks as he passed it to her.

"Wait, _how_ did the salt get spilled?" Booth suddenly realized what was going on. His head had cleared slightly, but he still couldn't drag his eyes off Brennan.

"Parker was telling me how big the dinosaur's mouth was." She turned away from Booth to look at a very guilty looking Parker. "It's huge, isn't it?" she asked, eyes wide. Booth chuckled again at Brennan's...mood-change, and leaned over to help her with the salt, accidentally leaning in a little too close.

Brennan made a small sound when Booth's nose touched hers. He wasn't sure whether it was a sigh, a moan, or a startled squeak. Booth cleared his throat. "S-Sorry, Bones. Here, let me do that," he said quietly, placing her hands in front of her. She couldn't ignore the feeling she still had from having Booth so close, so she obeyed him silently.

Parker stared at them silently for a second, then said, "That's called a Eskimo-kiss." Booth and Brennan visibly jumped at the work 'kiss' and turned to face the speaker. "Mommy says it's how the Eskimos kiss so their mouths don't get freezed together." He slapped a hand to his mouth for effect. Booth and Brennan were so shocked by the innocent implications of what Parker was saying that they didn't bother to correct his grammar.

Booth cleared his throat again, but could still think of nothing to say; he leaned back and started sipping his lukewarm coffee. Parker filled in the stunned silence for him. "Why did you Eskimo-kiss Doctor Bones?" Booth choked on his coffee.

Thankfully, Booth's phone started ringing before Parker could unintentionally send his father to hospital. "Booth," he croaked.

"Geez, you sound awful! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ange, I'm fine. Just swallowed some coffee the wrong way. What is it?" His voice had almost returned to normal.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, G-Man," Angela said. He could tell she was smirking. "Hey, can I talk to Parker?"

"What?" _She has to be kidding..._

"Parker. You know, you _son_; honey-blond, cute-as-kittens, mini-you...?" Angela mocked. Booth chuckled.

"Oh, _him_! Sorry, I thought you were talking about _another_ Parker," he said playfully, earning odd looks from across the table. "Why?" he asked, suddenly wary.

"Just do it," she said, exasperated. "I'm sick of the older Booth." Booth sighed, then handed the phone to Parker.

"It's Angela," he said, shooting Brennan a worried look. Brennan returned it whole-heartedly as Parker got up from his seat and walked to the other side of the diner, phone to his ear.

"So..." she said, stretching out the syllable as long as she could. "He sure is inquisitive today..." she ventured.

"Mm," Booth grunted noncommittally. Brennan took it as an agreement.

"What do you want to say?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Booth said, legitimately confused.

"To Parker. What do you want to tell him?"

"About what?" Booth had a horrible feeling he was being very, very daft.

"About _us_!" She had to struggle to keep her voice level. "He obviously doesn't know exactly how our relationship works. I think he should know that we're just partners." Booth shot her a defensive glance. "I _know_ you told him, but I don't think it really...sunk in properly. He keeps asking questions that, well, frankly, we can't answer...at least not any way he understands. He doesn't understand our relationship," she repeated.

Booth studied her for a minute or two before answering, and his answer shocked her. "Well, that's because he has a crush on Rosie." Booth looked meaningfully at her, hoping to God she'd gotten the message. She hadn't, so she stared blankly at him for a second.

"Rosie? Who's she? And who has a crush on her? Is this some movie I haven't seen?" Brennan looked genuinely worried by now. Booth took a deep breath.

"Rosie is Parker's friend," he said slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Brennan's expression turned from worried to confused, then, finally, to recognition. Booth felt a knot in his stomach, and his heart hammered inside him. _Oh, God. Oh, God,_ his mind repeated over and over.

"Oh," was all she could think to say. _He...he...Oh, God!_ Brennan's mind stuttered at her, stubbornly refusing to think properly. Her face became perfectly expressionless, but her mind was a tempest. She had no idea what to do or say. But the worst part was that she had no idea how to _feel_. She couldn't think of anything to say to Booth, so she stupidly said the first thing that came to mind.

"And does she have a crush on him?" _Bad, bad, stupid, bad, dumb, Brennan!_ She inwardly yelled. She didn't, however, let her expressionless expression waver in the slightest. Booth looked slightly shocked for a second, then seemed to remember how to breathe.

"I...I don't know. I never thought it would be very polite to ask her," he whispered. "Very ethical." He prayed that she realized that they weren't talking about Parker anymore. Judging by her forced lack of expression, he figured she had.

"No. You're right," she said, the softness in her voice diluting the sting of her words. "But I think she does. It...it would be hard not to." She gave a small smile, and Booth nodded once, unconsciously leaning in closer over the table. Brennan sucked in a breath audibly, but didn't move. "He is a Booth, after all," she smiled. _She's flirting with me!_ Booth's head screamed gleefully.

In truth, she was too afraid that she wouldn't be able to force herself _backwards_, instead of forwards, so she stayed put. He was so close now, that she thought, or hoped, she didn't know which, that he was going to kiss her. Her breathing shuddered, her eyes never leaving his. What it was that she saw there, she didn't know, but it scared her and fascinated her all at the same time.

She didn't know how much longer she could take it. Booth moved a little closed, and she closed her eyes, still unable to move herself. Brennan opened her eyes in shock when Booth nuzzled his nose against hers a few times. She looked at Booth, with a slight smiling frown on her face.

"Eskimo kiss...?" she said, obviously baffled.

Booth shocked her by laughing quietly, his breath lingering on her lips; _Coffee,_ she thought involuntarily. "Well, there is a six-year-old watching us very intently," he whispered cheekily. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "I didn't think it would be very appropriate to _French_ kiss you in front of him."

Brennan was visibly affected by Booth's words, and he laughed again, flicking his eyes to where Parker was standing, about a metre away, looking suspiciously contented. Brennan followed his gaze, still only inches from Booth, and smiled, turning her head slightly so she could talk to Parker.

"Hey, come here, Sweetie," Brennan offered, opening her arms. Parker ran over to Brennan and jumped into her lap comfortably, surprising Booth for about the thousand-and-fifth time today. Parker flashed a look at Booth, gauging what kind of mood he was in.

"Daddy, can we go get some ice-cream?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course we can, Kiddo." He turned to Brennan. "I'll go pay." Obviously, his Daddy was in a _very_ good mood. Parker smiled up at Brennan, then turned his attention to her necklace again.

Booth walked up to the counter and was greeted by a short woman of about sixty, with graying hair that had been dyed blood-orange too long ago. As she handed him his change, she looked him over, then glanced back at Brennan and Parker. She turned to him with a smile. "You have a beautiful family," she stated, still smiling warmly.

Booth looked at her for a second, shocked. "Oh, they're not...I mean, he..she's ju-" He cast a glance back to Brennan, holding his son contentedly in her lap, making sure she was out of earshot. He grinned.

"Yeah," he breathed, watching them. "I do."


End file.
